Dragon Ball PA
Setup In the universe, prior to Planet Vegeta's destruction, Bardock served as the Saiyan Army's low class Saiyan warrior leaders. He trained and got to a nice power level close to that of King Vegeta's! But, on a mission, Dodoria and his men attacked and killed all of Bardock's men, nearly killing Bardock. It was up to Bardock to stop this. Meanwhile, King Vegeta shouted," Leave! For your insulence you shall be killed too!" Paragus, holding Broly, was led away. In the execution room they were stabbed and sent into space. Bardock had flewn up to Freiza, and confronting him. Bardock attacked Freiza but it was futile. Freiza had easily killed King Vegeta and his special fleet. As Prince Vegeta was taken away with Nappa and Raditz, Bardock was destroyed along with Planet Vegeta. Broly, his power so high, put a barrier around his father. But, there was another Saiyan who had sided with Freiza, told him of the Saiyan's growing power. This Saiyan's name... was Callife. Callife asked," So Ginyu, you say I may join the Ginyu Force should I defeat your weakest member? What should happen if I defeat you. If I won't become the new leader... I shall not fight you." Ginyu laughed," I have never lost a match. Never! You couldn't defeat me!" Callife smiled and looked at Ginyu. His eyes were cold, sadistic, they were the eyes a totured man would have. The sight sent a cold shiver up Ginyu's spine and Callife said," You'd be surprized by my many powers. I am the Saiyan who will defeat Freiza." Ginyu didn't know what to do," Ya... well... okay." He left. The Saiyan Saga It was a bright, sunny, windy afternoon when Raditz landed on a farm. The planet was Earth. Raditz stood," Hump. I guess the only powers here are low. Let's see... Five hundred miles and there's a power of 15? Oh... in two-thousand miles there's a power of 23. What? The closest organism is 5! Tch! Fine, I'll start there." While Raditz killed the farmer and many others, Callife landed somewhere near Raditz. He knew how to hide his power level and didn't need a scouter to detect power. He said," Okay Raditz. You go first." Callife shot at Raditz' power level. He stopped and realized," No. Two power levels. One is Kakarot! I must warn them of their doom!" Callife flew at Kakarot. While Goku and the others celebrated with a gathering, Goku sensed a high power level coming at him. He, Roshi, Krillin, and Gohan got in stances, ready to fight. Raditz landed and laughed," So. Someone with power levels of 250, 120, 150, and 75 are going to take me on! You are nothing! My power is supreme! 1200 easily beats a total power of 600! You weaklings!" Raditz charged forward with incredible speed, knocking Roshi {The power of 120} and Krillin {150} into Kame House. Then he kicked Goku's {250} stomach sending him flying. Gohan's eyes just turned to Raditz when Raditz picked up Gohan and flew away shouting," If you want your son back, meet me at West City!" Callife landed on a small island. There was a house with two holes in it. The house said," Kame House." He said," Which one of you is Kakarot?" Goku said," What? That's what Grandpa Gohan used to call me accidentally. He wasn't used to calling someone by name and occasionally called me,' carrot,' or 'carrorot.' " Callife said," No!" He explained that Goku {Kakarot} was a Saiyan and had many powers. Raditz was his half-brother and his life was in danger. A green being, a Namekian, or Namek landed. The being introduced himself as Piccolo and that Goku was his arch enemy. After some bargaining, debating, and exchanging ideas, they decided to team up just this once. Callife said," Sadly, that won't do. My power level is a mere 500. Yours is 200 and yours is 245." Piccolo said," What? You say my power is less than half yours?" Goku said," Raditz told me my power level was 250." Callife said," You probably haven't recovered from your last battle. You're lucky he didn't kill you. Our combined power level is about 950 and that won't do." Goku said," We're wearing weights, and can power up at will. Will that do?" Callife said," Even if it doesn't... we haven't a choice. Let's hope. Even if we have an edge, the battle will be difficult." Goku called for nimbus and shouted," Gohan's in trouble! Let's go already!" They flew off. The battle against Raditz The three landed and Raditz said," So... a power level of 500 and a power of 250 are with you. No matter." Goku said," I want my son back! Leave this planet before we make you!" Raditz said." Is that a threat little brother?!" Callife ran at Raditz who punched Callife's chest. Callife was sent to the ground, skidding past Raditz as he flew at Piccolo. Raditz pulled back his hand and it connected with Piccolo's face, knocking him far past. Goku kneed Raditz who dodged and roundhoused Goku's face. Goku landed on the ground and Raditz laughed," Weak!" Callife and Piccolo both charged at Raditz who dodged. They flew at him but Raditz launched two blasts at them, forcing them to dodge. Piccolo's arm was taken off and Callife was hit with the shockwave. Goku started attacking Radtiz in vain. Piccolo and Callife regrouped and Piccolo said," Hold off Raditz for a while. I've got an attack that should kill him." Callife said," Okay!" Callife knocked Raditz off Goku and Goku took off his weights. Piccolo did the same and charged the Special Beam Cannon. Radtiz said," So. Now I'm fighting a power of 350 and 250. That's 600. No difficulty." Callife said," Scouters aren't reliable." The two attacked Raditz at the same time, sending him flying. Raditz laughed and appeared behind them. Goku was sent flying with Callife. Raditz launched a "Keep your eye on the birdie!" technique at Callife. The attack hit dead-on, nearly killing him. Goku dodged and shouted," No!" Callife slowly stood and said," Don't worry. Go hold Raditz off... I'm going to save your son. Maybe he can help." Goku said," Get him out of here. I might not make it." Goku flew at Raditz who's power level had dropped to 1150 after tiring from the attack. Callife opened the pod and Gohan tumbled out of it. He looked up at Goku on the ground, being crushed by Radtiz' foot. Gohan shouted in rage and dissappeared for an instant. He reappeared, slamming into Raditz' chest, sending him flying. Raditz armor had shattered and was only wearing his underclothes and lower-body padding of the Saiyan Armor. Raditz stood, clutching his chest. He choked," How dare you! DIE!" He swatted the child away, knocking him out. Raditz managed," His power spiked to 750! My ribs are broken? AAUUGGHH!!!" Raditz powered up to a power level of 1500. Suddenly Piccolo shouted," Special Beam Cannon!!!" The attack almost killed Raditz but he dodged and the blast only took off Radtiz' left arm from the elbow. Raditz screamed in pain. Goku lay on the ground and managed," My body is in too much pain to move. Piccolo... you have to finish it." Callife said," Raditz power is only 650 now. And he is blinded by fury. He's missing an arm and your power level is about 280 now that you don't have weights. It was originally 300 but you fired that blast. You must use that power increase Goku spoke of earlier." Piccolo powered up and Callife said," Yes! 500!" Raditz shouted and flew at Piccolo. Piccolo kicked Raditz into the air and blasted a Destructive Wave, knocking Raditz out. Piccolo panted," All my power went into that... and he's still breathing." Raditz quickly awoke but still couldn't move. He said," Two more beings are coming to kill you! Both are stronger than I!!! Hahaha!" Piccolo stepped on Raditz' throat, killing him. Goku said," I-if I don't make it... please... don't wish me back until right before the two arrive." Goku then died. Callife said," D-darn it. I didn't make... it..." Callife also died there. Only Gohan and Picollo stood on the battle feild. Training Sets up Piccolo left with Gohan. They landed in a deserted mountainous area. Piccolo said," Look. I'm leaving you here so that you can train. Basically, you must survive for a month. In that time if you are alive I will train you in fighting. So I leave you with this." Piccolo fired a beam of light beside Gohan and made a sword and two changes of clothes, the clothes looked like Goku's gi. Gohan asked," So... any tips?" Piccolo said," You have more power than you think. All that you think about yourself... how little you can do... how weak you are... how little your power is... that is all false. You have more untapped power than you think. The only way of harnessing it is to do this. That is all I have." Piccolo flew off. Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chaitzu, and Yajirobe all gathered on the Lookout. Mr. Popo said," Okay. You are training with me until the enemy appears. Come with me." He led them down a long corridor into a room. He said," Goodbye." And they dissappeared. When they reappeared they were on a destroyed planet. Tien asked," What's th-" When a fist slammed into his face, sending him flying. Yamcha ran to Tien's aid while Chaitzu launched a rock at the enemy with his psychic powers. The being dodged and blasted a hole through Krillin. Krillin dissappeared. Tien did also and a hand ripped out of the ground and pulled Yamcha under. Yajirobe grabbed Yamcha's hand and pulled him out to see Yamcha dissappear. Yajirobe said," Oh n-" When two being appeared in front of him. They said," Hey there. Bye." The shorter one punched a hole through Yajirobe and he dissappeared. They all awoke in the room before. Tien asked," What was that?!" Mr. Popo said," Those two beings were half as strong as the Saiyans coming to fight you." Goku and Callife awoke in a large office. They were met by a short blue man who said," Really? Uh, fine. You two, come with me." They followed him and he said," My name is King Kai, lord of the north. I am the guy you'll be training with if you can beat me to my house." He took off running down the long blue path in front of them. Callife said," So it's at the end?" King Kai nodded and they flew past him. They were laughing at how slow King Kai was compared to them. Race to the house! Callife and Goku were sitting down, resting. They were panting, waiting for King Kai to catch up since they were so far ahead. Goku asked," So. What's your story?" Callife said," I am a Saiyan. I worked alongside your father, Bardock. He was a great warrior, but, not so great a father. He practically left Raditz to fend for himself. You, I only barely heard about you. He spoke of you once before he died. Don't look so down, you look a lot like him actually. He was still a brave and powerful Saiyan, rivaling King Vegeta in power. You see, I left the Saiyan army when King Vegeta ordered my family to be killed. I joined the army of Freiza to get revenge. I soon learned it wasn't right, but I was too late. Before I knew it, I was almost capable of fighting Freiza's personal squadrant. The leader of the Ginyu Force, Captain Ginyu, really was weak before he changed into a much more powerful person. Anyway, you father learned of Freiza's plan to make Saiyans extinct and tried to kill him. Sadly, he couldn't do it. Freiza killed him with the same attack that destroyed our home planet. There weren't many survivors. You father died for you, so don't let his death be in vain." Goku said," I can't belive it..." Goku stood up, determined, and said," Let's go! We've rested enough!" They flew off just as King Kai came into veiw. Before they knew it, they had made it to the end of Snake Way. Gohan, with his sword, landed on top of the T-Rex's head. Gohan slashed off the animal's arm and the beast ran off. Gohan cooked the meat and ate it. Piccolo landed beside him and said," I've recieved word from Kami that the Saiyans are coming much sooner than anticipated. We will begin our one-on-one training now." Gohan nodded and stood up. He said," You know Piccolo, everyone around me if afraid of you but you personally wanted to train me. You don't seem so bad." Piccolo scowled and said," You don't know me very well. We will start with some dodging." Tien just managed to land a punch to the short Saiyan's face (now known as Atigev) when the taller one (Appan) kicked Tien away. Tien and Appan were battling with Tien only giving ground slightly. Suddenly Atigev shouted to clear out and everyone was destroyed in the blast he launched. They awoke in the dark room and Mr. Popo said," Good, good. Now you will begin your outside training." They walked outside and Mr. Popo said," Commence the battle of you against me!" Mr. Popo appeared in front of Chaitsu and quickly sent him flying. Mr. Popo said," My power level is an even 1500! You'd better get in shape!" Tien appeared and knocked Mr. Popo to the ground. Mr. Popo said," Ah, a power level of 1900! And Yamcha's is 1450. Even Krillin got stronger with 1550. But... Yajirobe has only 800 and Chaitsu has only 1000. Too bad." Mr. Popo kicked away Yajirobe and Yamcha. Krillin charged and Mr. Popo went into a battle struggle with Krillin. Tien shouted," CLEAR!" Krillin jumped out of the just in time. Tien launched a Tri-Beam the exploded in Mr. Popo's face, sending him flying. Mr. Popo said," Training over." Saiyans Arrive! After several weeks... Callife and Goku both learned new techniques and attained new powers. They trained in gravity much higher than Earth's and could use the Kaioken and Spirit Bomb techiniques. Callife had gotten much faster and enduring(He caught Bubbles) and Goku got much stronger and agile (He got Gregory). They both outdid King Kai, even in jokes! King Kai said," You should be able to win in any fight against those Saiyans now. But, I'm not sure if either of you could do it alone. Now, here you go." He shot a beam (Like Piccolo did to Gohan) that gave them new clothes. Goku said," Wow! I feel so light!" Callife said," This is satisfactory." King Kai shouted," OH NO! Damn it! I forgot to take into account the time it would take for you to get there!" Goku said," Oh no! How much time do we have?!" Callife shouted," We're out of time!" Callife shot off the planet and down Snake Way. Goku soon followed. It was a cloudy day when Nappa and Vegeta landed on Earth in their space pods. Nappa leveled the city and they flew off towards Piccolo and Gohan. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Yajirobe, and Chaitsu all sensed the two Saiyans flying and flew at Piccolo and Gohan also. Kami said," Mr. Popo. I will leave to Otherworld and await Goku's arrival. He is far off and it will take some time." Kami teleported to Otherwold. Nappa's fight begins! All the warriors met up, shocked and amazed at their power levels. Nappa laughed," If your family reunion is over with! Let's get on with this!" Nappa bent down and dropped several seeds into the ground. He dropped some green liquids on the spots and out sprouted small green alien-like monsters. There were five of them. Nappa laughed," They are all stronger than Raditz!" Piccolo stepped forward and said," Don't worry. I've got this." One being lunged at him and Piccolo easily kicked it away. Piccolo shot a blast through the being's heart, killing it. Another jumped at Krillin who shot a Destructo-Disk that cut it in half. Gohan flew up and kicked one beast away. Yamcha launched a Spirit Ball that blew up one beast. Nappa said," Hey Vegeta. The Saibamen are getting slaughtered. How strong are these beings?" Vegeta said," I don't know. I don't trust my scouter as they can change their power levels." The last two Saibamen grouped together and jumped at Yamcha together. They knocked him away. Yamcha kicked them both off but one latched onto him. Yamcha shouted but the beast exploded. Yamcha fell to the ground, unconcious. The last Saibaman was killed when Piccolo punched through its stomach. Nappa laughed," Done with the warmup? Good." Nappa powered up. Tien said," I've got this one. I took out the other-version of him and easily got Mr. Popo. I'm most qualified." Nappa appeared in front of Tien and kneed his stomach. Tien fell to the ground and Nappa picked Tien up by his throat. Nappa slammed Tien into the ground and threw him into the air. Nappa shouted," Die!" And fired a massive wave of energy at Tien. Tien's limp body fell to the ground. Nappa asked," Who's next? The next victim! Piccolo said," Krillin, you distract Nappa. Gohan and I will take him." Gohan nodded reluctantly. Krillin charged at Nappa and flew into the air right before reaching the enemy. Piccolo appeared behind Nappa and kicked Nappa's face. Nappa stumbled to the side and Gohan launched a Masenko at Nappa, sending him into the air. Picollo charged Nappa and punched his stomach. Nappa grabbed Piccolo's arm and ripped it off. Piccolo fell to the ground. Krillin shouted and launched a Kamehameha Wave at Nappa who deflected it at Gohan. Gohan was sent flying. Nappa appeared in front of Krillin and slammed him to the ground. Chaitsu shouted in anger and frustration and latched onto Nappa's back. Nappa tried to get him off but failed to do so. Chaitsu shouted," For you Tien!" And exploded. Piccolo said," He just earned my respect." Krillin shouted," What? No!" Nappa appeared out of the smoke, laughing. He said," Runt. But he hurt me slightly." Gohan managed," He wasn't even fazed." Tien and Yamcha got up now, waking up. Tien said," Ch-chaitsu... DAMN YOU!!!" Tien flew at Nappa with lightnoing speed and kneed his face. Nappa flew back and Tien launched a barrage of attacks. Nappa powered up and grabbed both Tien's arms. Nappa shouted and twisted Tien's arms, breaking them. Nappa then kneed Tien's face and used the Kapa technique point-blank, killing Tien. The wait Category:Fan Fiction